Boredom
by TimeWasters
Summary: When you're bored you often find yourself doing rather... questionable things. When an idea pops into your mind, you would act on it, no questions asked. Contains SakurakoXHimawari


_**Akarin~**_

 **Akari: Yuruyuri is starting!**

 ***Ayano, Chitose, Kyouko, Yui and Chinatsu walk in***

 **Ayano: hm... why are we here?**

 **Chinatsu: uh oh...**

 **Kyouko: NO! DON'T DO-**

 _ **Akarin**_

 ***they turn invisible***

 **Kyouko: it...**

 **Chitose: why are we invisible?**

 **Yui: this is all the screen time we're getting *sweat drops***

 **Me: hehehe... I DONT OWN YURUYURI! Enjoy!**

 **...**

When you're bored you often find yourself doing rather... questionable things.  
When an idea pops into your mind, you would act on it, no questions asked.

That's exactly what Sakurako was doing.

Both her and Himawari were sat in the council room with nothing to do.  
Himawari flicked a page in her book, the sound adding to Sakurako's frustration.

"I'm bored!" She exclaimed laying her head onto the table to rest. Unfortunately, she didn't realise the force she used for her head to make contact with the table.

"OW!" She yelled out in pain.

Another sound of a page turning.

Sakurako studied Himawari for a while. No reaction. Not even the slightest smile of a reaction to her injury. Not a single comment nor insult.

Was that book really that interesting?

She leaned in closer to study the cover of the book.

"Twilight..." she muttered trailing off into her thoughts.

Wasn't that book about vampires?  
The blonde remembered a movie with the same name. She went to see it, but ended up sleeping through it.

"So you like vampires?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. And an answer she did not get.

She snickered coming up with an idea.

"Did you know _I'm_ a vampire!" She exclaimed, standing up and pulling a 'scary' pose.

After getting no reply she gave an annoyed groan that sounded almost like a growl and sat back down.

She impatiently tapped her fingers against the table making a sound that she, later, described as the sound of horses hooves against the ground when they run.

"Hm... sexy poses..." she murmured.

She then adjusted in her chair so that her body was turned sideways, one foot was on the seat of the chair and the other hanging off, one arm was behind the chair and the her other hand was on her head.

She then tried to muster up the sexiest voice she could make and said, "Hey, Boob-chan, do you think I'm sexy?"

At this Himawari couldn't help but look up for a split second, mostly irritated by the nickname, but to also see whether or not she was actually sexy.

"So... I didn't turn you on yet? Then maybe I should try something else..." Sakurako said in her seductive voice.

She then climbed onto the table and unbuttoned some of her shirt then laid down, pulling a what-she-thought was a sexy pose.

Himawari actually looked up from her book this time, but only to give the blonde a blank stare.

"Sakurako, you really shouldn't go to sleep on the table." She told her and went back to her book, leaving a surprised Sakurako.

Sakurako huffed and jumped off the table, somehow falling on her butt.

"Ouchy!" She exclaimed, rubbing her butt.

"Himawari... can you kiss it better?" She asked, standing next to her and pointing were it hurts.

Himawari glanced at her, kissed her hand and slapped her butt. Hard.

"Owwww!"

Sakurako puffed in annoyance as she leaned over her frenemy's shoulder. She attempted to read a part of the book, but gave up almost instantly.

"Too many words!" She complained.

She then got an idea to cure her infinite boredom.

She dug her hand into her pocket and took put her phone then sat back down.

After a while of searching the internet, an advert caught her eye.

"I dare you to kiss me with tongues..." she read.

Himawari snapped her head up and looked at the blonde with a shocked expression. Sakurako, realising what she just said, looked at Himawari with a blush.

"I Was Reading An Ad!" She yelled in desperation.

Himawari's face turned expressionless.

"Yeah right." She remarked and turned a page in her book.

"I'm serious! Why would I want to kiss _you_!? That's just gross!" Sakurako exclaimed desperately.

A tick mark appeared on Himawari's forehead as she finally closed the book and set it down on the table.

"And what's so bad about kissing _me_?" Himawari questioned in a tone that said 'if you answer wrong, I will kill you'.

Sakurako gulped.  
"Well we're both girls..." she replied, rubbing her neck nervously.

"Well that shouldn't stop anyone from kissing now should it? Or do you just think I'm a bad kisser?" Himawari demanded in the same tone.

"Well obviously I cant say that you're a bad kisser unless I kiss you!" Sakurako told her.

"Then kiss me!"

As soon as it was said, the two girls froze with shock.

'Oh gosh, why did I say that?' Himawari thought to herself, blushing scarlet at her outburst.

"... why?" Sakurako asked after a while, a light shade of pink tinted her cheeks.

Himawari took some time to gather up a good excuse, but as she opened her mouth to speak, Sakurako cut her off.

"Did you hear the rumours that I'm such a great kisser? Or do you desperately want some lip action that you would kiss _anyone_?" Sakurako smirked.

Instead of answering, she gave a short growl and reopened her book to read.

"So you didn't deny it?" Sakurako asked, smirking.

After a while, it was clear that Himawari had no intention of speaking to her again so Sakurako did what any normal person would do in this situation.

The blonde got up onto the table and sat directly in front of the bluenette.

Himawari could feel Sakurako's face was just inches away and that the blonde was glaring at her.

Sakurako was deep in thought at that moment.  
'I wonder if that book is really that interesting...'

Himawari gave up on reading. She unable to concentrate since Sakurako was staring at her.

Himawari shut her book and placed it down onto the table.

"Alright what do you-" before she could finish her sentence, Sakurako grabbed her face and swiftly leaned in.

Their lips met.

Himawari was shocked, but quickly melted into the kiss.

It lasted a long while, as Sakurako refused to pull away.

"Cant breathe." Sakurako said as she collapsed onto the table. Himawari also collapsed and her face fell into Sakurako's cross-legged lap.

Sakurako almost instantly recovered and shot up.

"You really are a bad kisser!" She stated smirking.

Himawari shot up from Sakurako's lap, the blonde just realising she was there.

The bluenette shot her a glare like daggers.

"Hey I'm kidding." The blonde said waving her hands desperately.

The bluenette softened her glare.

"Well you aren't so bad yourself... considering I haven't actually kissed anyone before..." Himawari said the last part quietly but Sakurako managed to hear it.

"Wait... you never had your first kiss?" Sakurako asked, earning herself a blush from the other girl.

Himawari looked at her lap and offered no reply.

"Well, I didn't have my first kiss either... until now." Sakurako muttered.

Himawari looked back up at Sakurako then noticed something.

"Sakurako..."

"Yes?"

"Your top buttons are undone."

Sakurako looked at her shirt and let out a surprised squeak. She then quickly done them back up.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" She yelled.

"Well it's not my fault you were kissing me!" Himawari shouted back.

"And it's not my fault you told me to!"

Himawari blinked, calming down.

"Hey... why did you kiss me?" She asked.

"Why did you tell me to?" Sakurako asked back.

Himawari wore a blank face then reopened her book and started to read again.

...

 **Kyouko: TimeWasters~**

 **Me: yes~**

 **Kyouko: can I be in the next chapter?**

 **Me: ... there wont be a next chapter...**

 **Kyouko: then make another story about boredom and put me in it and add it as a new chapter to this story!**

 **Me: do you really want to be bored?**

 **Kyouko: No. I want Chinatsu-chan to be bored and bother me~ *fantasy mode***

 **Me: I think it would be the other way round...**

 **Chinatsu: that's right!**

 **Kyouko: *blink blink* Chinatsu-chan, you must be hanging out with Akari too much, I didn't even notice you there.**

 **Chinatsu: *depressed***

 **Me: Anyway, BYE!**


End file.
